Stories From The Vault
by Amanda Hart
Summary: A series of one-offs for the sole purpose of lemony goodness. Chiefly features Johnny Napalm in his Warrior form, but may feature others in later chapters.
1. Warrior Johnny x Usagi 1 M

**A/N: This is for an acquaintance of mine. Usagi, I hope you like it! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He didn't know. _How _could he not know?! She had basically been throwing herself at him since she gathered up her courage to do so, and he still didn't make any kind of move!

What was it? Why did Johnny ignore her advances? Was she being too subtle? That had to be it. Usagi huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and staring at Johnny who, across the common area, leaned against the fridge, arms crossed, a far away expression on his face.

Usagi grit her teeth and strengthened her resolve. "Johnny?" She called out to him casually, though flinched inwardly from her lack of volume control.

Johnny snapped out of his stare and looked, slightly dazed, directly at Usagi. "Yeah, love?" His thick British accent cut through Usagi's sensibilities. She knew 'love' was a general term of endearment, but hearing him say it sends bolts of warmth through her system. She smiled, both from genuine joy of seeing Johnny, and from nervousness.

Usagi swallowed and shivered invisibly. "Listen. You know the songs I've been picking to sing lately?"

Johnny chuckled. "Now how could I forget? You're picking a lot of interesting ones lately. 'I Was Made For Loving You.' 'Burning for You.' 'Harder to Breathe.' Come on, Usagi, this isn't you. Where's the rock? That hard stuff, the visceral, angry, liberating _screaming_ that I know you love so much?"

Usagi shut her eyes against his ignorance. "Really, dude?"

Johnny smirked. "I think I get it." He stood up straight, took a few slow steps towards her. With each step, usagi felt her pulse quicken. "Sudden change in taste." Another step. "The way you look after a performance." Another step. "How you are feeling right..." One more step and he was inches from her, "Now."

Usagi's eyes were wide, her shoulders tensed and pulled up. She looked every bit a shy girl, despite her normally outgoing nature. Johnny tilted his head a little, trying to read her body language. He smirked. "Usagi? Shy? Oh, my."

Usagi bit her lower lip and shut her eyes, then opened them again. "I'm _not_ shy," she said pensively. "I'm... kind of nervous." She refused to break eye contact with Johnny who, straightening his back, looked down at Usagi quizically.

"This is me, Usagi. What have you got to be nervous about?"

She gave a shaky sigh. "That's just it. It's you." Usagi gestured to Johnny. At her gesture, he grasped her wrist, then gathered her hand in his, staring hard down at her. Usagi narrowed her eyes, her breath even, all of her nervousness put on hold. Her tone became serious, even a little lower. "I'm nervous about you." She tipped her head up, looking him full in the face.

"So then... Why... Do you not _sound_ nervous?" He tilted his head downwards to meet usagi's gaze. "You sound pretty level-headed right now." He leaned down a little, bringing them closer together. Usagi felt johnny's breath on her skin and it was like needles and pins through her veins.

Usagi shivered under Johnny's gaze. She realized she had curled her fingers around Johnny's, and that he not only didn't seem to mind; indeed, he was doing the same thing to her, their fingers entwined. He was leaning down to her. His lips were a breath away. He was looking down at her through half-closed eyes. He wanted to kiss her. He _wanted _it. But he was going to let her make the first move.

She hesitated, hanging in the moment for what felt like hours as the seconds went by. A mix of panic and excitement ripped through her body, and she allowed herself to tip forward and touch her lips gently to Johnny's. At first, he didn't move, giving her the opportunity to pull away. She became bolder then, closing her lips against his in a full, yet soft and tentative kiss. Usagi then gasped in surprise when Johnny pulled her against him, straightening the arm which had their intertwined hands clasped, his other arm snaking around her waist and pulling her front flush against his. Her knees weakened and her nerves were set on fire as he deepened the kiss, rumbling deeply when she finally reciporcated.

Usagi's free hand found its way to the side of Johnny's neck, holding it there. Cautiously, she parted her lips, and Johnny brushed his tongue between them carefully. She shuddered and gave a soft moan, allowing her tongue to touch against his.

Once their tongues made contact, Johnny took it as permission, and assaulted Usagi's mouth with his tonuge. He let go of her hand and brought it up to rest on her hip. He growled when she moaned again, then pulled away slowly, slightly breathless. Usagi's cheeks were flushed pink, her lips puffy from the kiss. Johnny smirked and drew his thumb across her lips. "Am I close?"

Usagi smiled and gave a short, quiet giggle. "Yeah. I'd say so."

"Mm, good." Johnny leaned in again, this time his mouth right by her ear. "I see how you look at me." Usagi shivered at his quiet tone, refusing to move as he spoke. "I know you're trying to talk to me while you sing." He touched his lips gently against the ridge of her ear as he whispered. "So why don't you just... talk to me?" He breathed the last part, abbreviating the question with a light nibble of her earlobe.

Usagi whimpered in her throat, swallowing the sound down and quaking in Johnny's grasp. "I didn't want you to say no." She chuckled weakly. "I'd rather wonder than be shot down."

"Oh, that's no way to live!" Johnny nibbled up and down the side of her neck, eliciting more shivers from her. "Take a lesson here," he spoke as one hand slid down and pressed against the small of Usagi's back. "There is always positivity to be found."

She shuddered and ran her hands down his chest. "Johnny..." She was hesitant in her voice.

"Mmm?" Johnny asked the question without actually saying any words, drawing back to look usagi in the eyes.

"I... I want... but I mean... It's just..." Usagi growled at herself and balled her hands into fists, weakly shaking them in front of herself between her and Johnny. "How can I say this."

Realization started to dawn on Johnny as Usagi tried to find the right words to say. "You've never done this before."

"Yes. That." Usagi blushed a deep red as Johnny voiced her own confession to her.

Johnny smiled his trademark smirk. "Oh, my dear," he purred to her, "allow me to make this event unforgettable for you." He pulled her against him again and looked down to her with a mischievous grin. Usagi, still quite red with embarrassment, let a smile emerge from her uncharacteristic cautiousness. "Come on, then," he hissed to her seductively, pressing a slow, sensuous kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, he grasped her wrist again and spirited them away to a bedroom.

It was quite low-lit, the setting sun behind the shaded curtains the only true light source. In such darkness, Johnny's eyes glowed bright orange. Usagi, briefly disoriented, looked around the room to get her bearings.

A bedroom. _A bedroom!_ She felt her pulse racing. She sat down on, of all things, the bed as the realization crested in her mind.

"Easy," Johnny crooned softly to her, sitting next to her and pressing his side to hers. "I'll make you feel really. _Really_. Good." With each word, he planted a kiss on her cheek, her neck, and then finally her lips, giving his own deep, luxurious groan, short though it was.

Usagi's heart leapt in her chest. She felt her thighs twitch with anticipation, and as Johnny growled his words to her, she felt herself fall into a sort of trance.

She was _very _turned on.

Johnny turned slightly into the kiss and guided Usagi down to her back, helping her scoot up so she was lying supine. Usagi fumbled her hands a little bit before Johnny, now propped up on one of his elbows next to her, used his free hand to calm hers, brushing his rough, calloused hands against her arms. Once she relaxed into the mattress, Johnny allowed his hand to rest against her hip, then slowly move up her side and over her belly, teasing at the bottom of her shirt, his fingertips finding their way under the edge.

As he pulled away from their long, slow kiss, he nipped playfully at Usagi's lips. He pressed his tongue gently against the shell of her ear, massaging back there with a restraint Usagi didn't know Johnny had.

She shuddered and her jaw fell open as shocks bolted up and down her spine. Johnny spoke softly against her ear, his tone dangerous. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Usagi nodded, eager but cautious. "Yes, I'm sure."

Johnny shuddered. "Good." He let the hand teasing her hip and belly slide up her side, then glide slowly over her breast, ressting his hand there and watching for negative reactions. Usagi squirmed just a little, arching her back against his touch. Smirking, Johnny massaged her there, pressing his face against the top of her head. He closed his eyes and felt her move, his body leaned against her side.

He moved his hand to the other breast, his thumb lightly rubbing the nipple underneath the shirt and bra. "You know," he draws out the words slowly, "this would feel a lot better for you with your shirt off." He let his hand slide down her breasts and over her belly, tugging very gently at the fabric.

"Better...?" Usagi smiled, then shifted around without sitting up, helping to shed her shirt. Johnny sat up and helped her pull it over her head and away. He looked down on her newly exposed flesh and smiled wickedly in approval. With another shy smile she looked up at Johnny. "It hooks in the front."

"Mmm!" Johnny grinned at Usagi and leaned down again, kissing Usagi's lips fully, moving to unhook her bra, letting her breasts free from that constricting torture device called 'support.' He pulled away, keeping his eyes on hers as he sat up, slowly breaking eye contact and looking down at her now bare breasts. He breathed a shaky sigh. "My gods, you're gorgeous," he breathed. He then looked her in the eye again as he pushed himself up, repositioning himself over her and covering her body with his. He lined up so his head was at chest height with Usagi, and he dipped his head between her beautiful breasts, dropping kisses and tiny licks over the skin there, one hand moving up to hold one, gently kneading and rubbing it. Usagi shivered at his attentions, moaning softly. She dared a glance, and seeing Johnny so lovingly treating her breasts this way both relaxed her sensibilities and excited her emotionally. She felt heat pooling between her legs, and struggled to part them as Johnny's body pinned them to the mattress.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked in a seductive tone, smirking up at her as she struggled. "Smething you want?" He then pressed his tongue against a tight, perked nipple, closing his lips around it and very gently nibbling.

Usagi gasped and keened, arching her back and pressing her breasts up against his assault. Johnny did not let go, instead keeping up the nibbling and sucking. Eventually, Usagi managed to force her legs out from under Johnny and spread her knees apart, by design bringing his body closer to her, pressed against her. She shuddered as his torso made contact with her groin. "Please, please..." She begged him, though she didn't quite know for what.

"Oh, begging now, are we?" Johnny chuckled darkly, making shivers go up Usagi's spine. "I'll acquiesce... this once." He winked at her, sliding down from her breasts and letting his knees hit the floor, purposefully letting his abs and chest rub against her on the way down, making Usagi shudder again and her hips raise up off the mattress momentarily. "Oooh, my, you are eager." He planted a kiss between her legs onto her sex, though she was still clothed. The very light sensations set Usagi's nerves on fire. He moved to help her out of her boots and socks, setting them neatly next to the bed. He then looked up to Usagi and made sure she was fully ready for what came next.

He undid her jeans and pulled them away gently, leaving her in just her panties. Again, he looked into her eyes as she watched him rear up on his knees and pull himself to be settled between her thighs. He held her hips in his hands as he leaned down and gave another, longer kiss to the fabric covering her virgin sex. nervous, Usagi's hands fretted the sheets beneath her. But as nervous as she was, she started to allow herself to feel pleasure from the actions Johnny was taking.

Then, through the fabric, Johnny pressed his tongue firmly against her entrance, pulling upwards and dragging it up to her clit. Usagi yelped and covered her face, flushed red. "What was that!" Johnny did not answer, instead chuckled and repeated the action again, longer, slower, harder, making Usagi cry out in genuine pleasure.

"You know," Johnny repeated from earlier with a deep chuckle, "this feels better with your panties off..." Without awaiting permission, Johnny grabbed the hem of her panties between his teeth and tugged, with the help of his hands at her hips, the fabric away, tucking it aside with the rest of her clothes. Usagi whimpered aloud as Johnny drew himself up again and re-settled where he had been before her panties were off. He didn't actually touch her, just breathed her in, smelling before tasting. Instead of the broad, firm stroke he had been giving her before, he lightly flickered his tongue out against her folds, being careful not to overwhelm her right away. He wanted this to be not just good, but memorable to her.

He then lightly dragged his tongue up the middle of her slit, striking her now bare clit. She yelped again and arched her back. Johnny's hands settled on her hips again to hold her in place as he began his torturously slow series of flickering, circling, broad strokes and of course a pause every now and then. Usagi squirmed against the sheets, trying very hard not to make a sound. Johnny smirked inwardly. Oh, he would make her make sounds, yes he would. He planted his lips around her clit and very gently nibbled, his tongue moving to rub it again and again. Usagi yelped at first, then again, unable to stop herself. Her body broke int a light sweat as the pressure within her core built higher and higher. She began to breathe more heavily. She ventured a look to find Johnny clamped down on her, where she'd imagined him a hundred times before. It was that then which made her lose all control, her body beginning to convulse and jerk, her legs flexing and hips bucking wildly. Usagi moaned heatedly, twisting and turning her head so she could gather the sheets against her face as she cried out in orgasm.

"Mmmnh..." Johnny moaned his approval, pulling away from her now very wet sex, wiping some of her wetness away from his chin. He smirked triumphantly up at Usagi, who still had her face buried in the sheets. "Did you like that?" He asked in a low, growling tone, chuckling at the rhetorical question.

"Oh, wow, what was that?" She had asked also rhetorically. In the age of the Internet, it's easy to know what just happened to her.

"Just the beginning." Johnny chuckled evilly at Usagi's look of shock.

"The b-beginning?"

Johnny nodded, a dark glint in his eye. He then pulled away from her to lie next to her on his side again, his unpinned hand rubbing her thigh as if in reassurance. Slowly, his fingers moved closer and closer to her entrance. He began to pull gently to part her thighs again, which she did with little hesitation. Slowly, his middle finger made its way between her folds, pressing against her entrance. usagi held her breath again, her brow furrowed. Johnny planted a kiss to her temple. "Relax, love," he crooned to her. "Breathe for me." Usagi huffed a breath out and sucked a new one back in, clearly very nervous.

Johnny bumped his forehead to hers. "I have you," he said in a voice similar to a growl, but with an edge of concern and reassurance. He then put a little pressure to her opening and slid his finger in to the first knuckle. Usagi bit her lip, expecting it to be painful. When she sighed deeply, Johnny chuckled. "See? You'll be fine," he said in a deep, protective voice. He then slid his finger in to the second knuckle and let it rest until Usagi adjusted. Once she was confortable, Johnny allowed himself to shudder. "Oh, my gods, Usagi, you are un_believably_ tight..." It was at that point Johnny realized just how hard he had become. He groaned despite his self-control, then experimentively moved his finger slowly in and out od her. It was as though her sex was sucking his finger into it, and it thrilled Johnny to his very core. Usagi lie still, her thighs tense and hands gripping the sheets under her. "Does it hurt?"

Usagi shook her head quickly. "No, it feels..." She gasped as he bent his finger within her, just slightly, hitting that _very _sensitive spot on her anterior wall. Electric shocks crackled through her body radiating from her core.

"Good," Johnny both stated his response and finished her sentence, chuckling darkly. "Mmm... you, my dear, are absolutely _soaked_," he growled into her ear. "If you're prepared... your body is _definitely_ ready." He breathed out the second to last word, his cock pulsing under his jeans. He withdrew from Usagi, standing at the edge of the bed and looking down at her, first her body, then up to her face. He gave his signature smile. "Just beautiful," he spoke genuinely. He shrugged off his vest and set it neatly aside. He then stepped out of his boots, setting them next to Usagi's, then undid his belt and began to undo his pants. He looked to her one more time. "You're absolutely-"

"I'm sure, Johnny," Usagi held up a hand and smiled, though she did seem a little impatient.

Johnny shut his eyes and smiled. "Alright." He then undid his jeans, freed his achingly hard cock and kicked his pants aside.

He stood naked before Usagi and let her make up her mind silently. Usagi sat up and looked up at Johnny's face. His expression was decidedly positive. She then looked down at his cock and reached out to touch it lightly with her fingertips. She gasped when it strained to be touched more fully. She rested her palm against his length and gently rubbed up and down, looking up to see Johnny's expression had changed jut slightly, his eyes heavy-lidded and brow furrowed.

She was causing him pleasure.

Delighting in this, she wrapped her delicate hand around his shaft and squeezed gently. Johnny groaned heavily, bucking his hips slightly, unable to stop himself. Usagi gasped. She remembered how it felt to just have his finger pressed into her. By way of comparison, his cock was _enormous_! She shuddered and licked her lips in anticipation at the thought.

She let go of Johnny and laid back on the bed, beckoning him with her innocent smile. Johnny groaned again. "Oh, I am a bad man," he admonished himself playfully, chuckling and joining Usagi on the bed.

Johnny decided to take the lead, covering her again with his body, this time lying between her legs, their hips lined up perfectly. He rested so the head of his cock nestled aagainst her clit, with no danger of penetration before the time was right.

"Usagi," he growled her name softly against her ear. He began to move his hips, sliding his sex against hers, simulating sex, without penetration. He made sure to coat his entire length in her fluids. Then, he positioned to press the tip of his cock against her opening. He looked into her eyes intently, waiting for any form of hesitation, for any kind of reason he should stop. Finding none, seeing that Usagi was in fact becoming impatient with his caution, he began to push in gently, not by the inch, but by the millimeter. Johnny's expression tightened as he fought to keep his eyes open, his brow knit together and jaw set. "Mmn... my gods..." Johnny soon butted up against the barrier within her and paused, giving Usagi time to adjust.

Usagi, meanwhile, had concentrated hard on her breathing. It was the only thing Johnny had asked of her, was to breathe, and she would do just that. Little beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead, and he kissed her lips gently, almost lovingly, as he pushed his cock forth, splitting her barrier.

Usagi broke the kiss off, cried out in pain, gritting her teeth. A little bit of blood spilled from where they were joined, and Johnny paused again, groaning heatedly from both her scream of entry and from the painful tightness that was Usagi's virgin sex. Usagi whimpered, but soon her body adjusted and the pain became pleasure. Johnny's vision blurred, and he grunted from effort, pushing in a few more inches until he was buried to the hilt. Usagi sobbed in relief when he stopped pushing, just once, and sighed heavily, smiling at Johnny. "I.. never figured you for a gentle lover," she said breathlessly, chuckling.

"That's just it. I'm not," he stated factually. "But. A lady must be shown some respect. Especially, if it is her first time." As if to abbreviate his point, he started to move within her, tiny, almost invisible thrusts into her, making her head drop back to the mattress as she groaned. He growled heatedly. "Even I have limits to the depths of my depravity." He chuckled briefly, then shuddered as he drew out his thrusts, slowly moving more and more of his length.

Usagi shivered as a mix of white heat and ice cold ran through her veins and over her skin. It was as though his slow, measured thrusts both relieved her and made her starve for more. "Johnny!" She cried his name feverishly, her senses confused by the newness of the feelings he was causing her. A new kind of fire was building within her belly, radiating to her limbs. It was like when Johnny was licking her slit, but different.

Johnny pulled back almost all the way and pushed back in, the first full stroke, and he growled, shuddering from the sensations it caused him, pinpoints of light dotting his vision. His strokes were powerful, measured, slow, controlled.

"Faster," Usagi whispered, raising her hips off the mattress and giving him a better angle.

Johnny groaned and rested his head down against her shoulder, picking up his tempo, still fighting very hard not to ravish her. He felt he was close already, her impossibly tight pussy beginning to clamp down on his length as her second orgasm approached. He just needed to hold on a little more.

"Harder..!" She began to cry out freely, moaning and screaming as he hit that very sensitive bundle of nerves within her again and again. Her mind was reeling with images and ideas, until one realization dimmed all the rest.

She was having sex.

With _Johnny_.

At that realization, she gasped, her pupils contracting and vision going hazy as her orgasm ripped through her body. She squeezed johnny between her legs, her knees hooked around his waist and pulling him into her like a steel trap.

Johnny reared up and gasped sharply, being forcibly rammed deep into her as he came, her fluttering, pulsing, orgasmic sex too much for him to handle. He let forth a strangled moan and a heated growl, lowering himself back down onto her, his head spinning from the experience.

Usagi panted for breath, closing her eyes. A dull, throbbing sensation coursed through her body as she came down from that mind-blowing climax. Her pulse continued to race well after the fact, just with the thought that she'd finally done this. She grinned, satisfied.

Johnny chuckled breathlessly, pulled away from her very slowly, then rolled onto his back next to her. "Someone had a good time." He winked at her, and usagi blushed, but smiled and nodded. "Good." Johnny sighed heavily, staring upwards at the ceiling, recuperating. Usagi turned onto her side to curl up with Johnny who curled his arm around her and traced lines up and down her back and shoulder absent-mindedly. Soon, he lulled Usagi to sleep, smiling pridefully when finally she conked out.


	2. Warrior johnny x Usagi 2 M

**A/N: For the purposes of this fic, Johnny and Usagi have been doing each other for a while. ;) PWP XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, do you think you're ready?" Johnny was pulling his fingerless gloves on as he smiled at Usagi, patiently awaiting her answer.

Usagi laughed. "_I _brought it up to _you_, remember?" She slid up to Johnny, moving gracefully as she settled her hands against his chest, her fingertips toying with his padlock an chain. She looked at her hands as she spoke. "We have our safe word arranged. You know I'm going to put up a fight." She looked up into his eyes, hers flashing with mischief. "Trust me, I will say it if I think things are getting too rough."

Johnny chuckled deep in his chest and snaked an arm around Usagi to pull her against him, like a boa constrictor slowly moving around its prey. He pressed a quick, restrained kiss to her lips, not closing his eyes, staring down at her like she was a meal. His voice darkened. "You'd better. I won't quit just because I think you're hurt." He abbreviated his statement by squeezing her tightly, but briefly, then chuckling again, wickedly. Let's get you set up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, how do we begin?" Usagi entered the room before Johnny did, turning around to smile at him cheekily, finding him leering at her with a distinctive hunger in his eyes. "Oh... Oh! Okay!" Giddy, she couldn't hide the grin on her face.

Johnny then stepped forward menacingly, swift on his feet, thrusting his hand out and grasping her lower jaw in the crook of his hand. He glared down into her eyes, hissing his words. "Who told you to speak to me!" He closed in on her, his body towering over hers, his head bent so he was looking almost down as to the floor. "And what have you to smile about?"

Usagi, mildly confused, furrowed her brow and looked up at Johnny qith glossy eyes. She hadn't expected so cruel so quickly, and she was not sure whether or not she liked it. The thoughts turned decidedly positive when Johnny's stern glare became a razor smile. "You'll learn the rules as we go," he broke character long enough to say and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. Relief swept over Usagi, that this was all part of the game.

"Now," he stated in a low, seductive voice, "Let's see how you do." He opened his mouth as if to laugh, but no sound came out as he let go of her jaw. He straightened his back and stood, imposing next to the woman, leering down at her. "What's my name?" He asked a simple question.

Usagi was a little confused. "Your name is Johnny."

Johnny's expression darkened and he lowered his head, but not his gaze. "You will address me as 'Sir' or 'Master,' pet, and nothing else. Nod if you understand.

Usagi shrugged, nodded. "I guess I unders-"

Johnny growled, advanced again, planting his hand at the base of her neck and pushing her to the floor, careful to guide her down so she didn't slam down and hurt herself. "I said. _Nod_. If you understand. I did _not_ say you could speak!" He had her pinned to the floor, knelt beside her and holding her to the ground.

Usagi smirked at Johnny. "Guess I'm taking liberties." She pushed at him. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

Johnny snorted. "I see. You need to be tamed." He drew himself up to standing, turned and walked away.

Confused, and a little dazed despite her display of defiance, Usagi watched intently as Johnny rounded the corner. A breath of a moment later and his booted footsteps preceded his re-entry to the room. In his hand, he held a short, hand-held whip.

Her heart leapt. A small smile started on her lips. "Is that what I think it is?" She spoke freely, clearly uncomprehending of the rules; or perhaps defant of them.

"This... my dear pet... is a whip. Mini version of a cat-o-nine-tails." He turned it over in his hand, studying it lovingly. "It's a tool," he continued, breaking his gaze from the whip and dangerously onto Usagi, "to put my pets in line." He lowered the whip and held its handle, allowing the lashes to drape down flowingly. "Stand up."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Johnny. "Not on your life, Johnny!"

Johnny snarled and snatched her up by her arm. "_Now,_ pet!" His voice was not loud, but it had an edge to it. Usagi, hauled to her feet, tried to back away. Johnny cracked the whip but did not hit her. Usagi paused. Maybe now was the time to start obeying?

She stood tall, a defiant expression on her face, though her body language was one of acquiescence. She would do as she was asked, but she would make things difficult for him, at least at first.

Johnny growled and swung the whip, tagging Usagi on the leg, who yelped and stood up straighter. Johnny chuckled darkly. "That's so much better," he crooned to her, touching his fingertips tenderly to her cheek. He smiled, not a warm smile, but a triumphant one. "Now, come here. And don't move. You may kiss me back, but you may not move." Usagi nodded and stepped forward to Johnny, their bodies not touching, but so close as to feel each others' heat. Johnny kissed her savagely, closing his eyes and growling heatedly, making Usagi's heart thrill. She contested him in the kiss, breathing steadily so she didn't moan. It caused a fire to build within her belly, and she stiffened trying to obey his command not to move.

She was met with success. Johnny shuddeered as he pulled away from Usagi and smiled down at her. "Well-done, pet." He placed his hand on the small of her back and turned, guiding her to the bed. "Sit down," he said with authority, but not cruelty.

Usagi hesitated momentarily. Johnny picked up on this and pushed her forward roughly, causing her to stumble and fall onto the bed face-first. She had time to bounce once before Johnny lashed out with his whip, striking her across her buttocks. There was no pain as she was still wearing clothes, but the shock caused her to yelp and jump. Johnny chuckled humorlessly. "When I say to do something, I mean _now_." He glared as she scrambled to sit on the bed as instructed.

She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't enjoying this kind of treatment. It felt strangely liberating. The thought made her smile briefly. Johnny let it go and simply smirked back, loving that she was loving this.

"Good girl," he purred to her. He stalked right up to her, standing so close that one of his feet planted between hers. He towered over her, his eyes boring down into hers as she looked beseechingly up at him. He chuckled evilly, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Now, pet, you are going to give me some... attention." He growled the last word seductively, grinning wider at Usagi's brief look of uncertainty, then realization dawning. This was one thing he never asked of her. She'd been too nervous to ask, and he had been too polite to request. She did not react outwardly, simply watched her Master and waited as he began to undo his belt buckle.

As he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, he opened them and reached in to pull out his not quite hard cock. He gave Usagi a chance to process what was happening, and like a good pet, she leaned in and touched her tongue to his flesh.

She found it tasted just like skin. Slightly surprised by this fact, Usagi took his soft flesh into her mouth, very gently applying suction and rubbing her tongue against him. Johnny groaned deeply in approval, his length slowly beginning to harden. As he hardened, his cock grew in her mouth, making it more difficult to have his entire length in her mouth, and as she had read and seen in films, Usagi began to bob her head up and down. She had a good seal on Johnny's cock, and it made his hips buck slightly, forcinng him deeper into her throat, causing her to gag a little.

Johnny smirked down at her, his eyes heavy-lidded. He didn't say anything, but rather smoothed her hair with one hand, as though petting her, but a lttle rougher than that. He then grabbed her by the back of the neck and made her stay put while he moved his hips, sliding into and out of her mouth in a very controlled fashion. He did not want to cause her to gag, but he did want to feel like he was making her do this.

Usagi went along with it, whimpering slightly when his cock made it past the flat of her tongue a few times. By now he was fully hard, and he wanted more than this.

He pulled away from her, very slowly, dragging himself free from her lips. He sighed with loss as cool air hit him. He hauled her to her feet and placed another crushing kiss to her lips, which were made slightly swollen by the fellatio. When she didn't move, Johnny broke the kiss off and smiled. "Kiss me back, pet," he said before diving back in, groaning when Usagi reciprocated. Usagi shuddered as he leaned his body against hers, his length pressing against her belly. Pairing that with the kiss, and Usagi was ignited. She wanted him, badly, and it showed in the way she kissed him, whimpering, moaning into the kiss.

Johnny broke the kiss off and chuckled darkly, running his hands up and down her sides. He leaned in and bit her neck gently, his fangs pressing to her flesh, but not breaking it. Usagi gasped and tried to grind against Johnny in response, but was held in place by his hands. He then whispered to her lowly, "You're wearing too much. Let's fix that." He then began to push the jacket top off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Usagi breathed a little more quickly while Johnny stripped her, slowly, agonizingly, paying meticulous attention to detail with her brassiere, her accessories, her boots and stockings, and finally, her shorts and panties.

Nude as the day she was born, Usagi trembled with anticipation. Johnny, giving her a stern look, moved to push her down onto the mattress, crawling over her and holding her hands up above her head, clasped together as though his hand were shackles. He lowered his head so their noses were nearly touching, growling to her, "I am going to take you now. I am going to make you scream my name until your voice is hoarse. But pet," he smiled wickedly, "You use my name only in the most desperate of cries."

"Yes, Sir." Usagi's lip quivered, not in fear, but in anticipation. She wanted him to take her, and she was excited for that to happen.

"There's a good pet," he purred to her. He then released her hands, moved and turned her over onto her belly. She yelped and looked at Johnny, confused, who only returned her look with a wicked, evil smile. He pulled her up by her hips so her behind was in the air, gently caressing that curve with a still-fingerless-gloved hand. "Mmm, such a lovely sight," he hissed, bending down to plant a kiss on one of the cheeks.

Usagi, brain still running in overdrive asked him, "What are you going to do to me?"

Johnny waited a moment, then growled and smacked her behind with the whip, making her cry out and grip the sheets in front of her. "'What are you going to do to me, _sir!_" Johnny growled the correction, raising up on his knees and positioning himself behind Usagi, his hands nestled to her hips. "And pet, as I said, I am going to take you." He pressed against her opening, but not the one Usagi was worried about. She breathed a sigh of relief, invisible and undetectable by Johnny.

He then pushed in, slowly, but steadily, until he was flush against her. He shuddered heavily, threw the whip down to the floor, ran his fingertips up and down Usagi's back as he stayed resting inside of her. Usagi shivered and gasped when he pushed in all the way. This position felt different. It felt almost better than what they'd been doing. She moaned and pushed back against Johnny, wanting him to move within her.

Heavy-lidded, Johnny's eyes showed a hunger for her that overtook him. He placed his hands on her hips again and pulled out all the way to the tip before surging back into her. Usagi cried out, her brow drawn together and her body shivering again. Johnny smiled viciously as he quickly picked up the pace. Each stroke was powerful, ended with a grinding motion, sending starbursts into Usagi's field of vision.

He reached out and gathered Usagi by circling her shoulders with one arm and pulling her to be standing up on her knees in front of him. He stopped moving again, only to turn her face towards him and kissed her deeply, sensually, curling his other arm around her and touching her clit gently with his fingertips.

At this, Usagi broke the kiss off and gasped sharply, her hips jumping at contact. Johnny chuckled and continued his ministrations, the arm around her shoulder dropping just enough so he could knead and palm her breasts. He then began to move within her again, growling, bowing his head against her temple and groaning to her, "Usagi. My pet. Scream for me."

Acquiescing easily, from all the sensations Johnny was causing, Usagi's screams filled the air. Shuddering, Johnny was spurred on, thrusting harder into her, making her scream even louder. She passionately cried out his name, not his title, but Johnny didn't mind. Indeed, it excited him, hearing his name being desperately called on her lips. He pulled her back against him and drove into her, his breathing ragged. Usagi's climax came quickly after that, her body twisting and writhing back aainst his, her body ignited. Johnny groaned heavily, keeping still as her sex fluttered and pulsed around his, causing black dots to line his vision. He closed his eyes, bowed his head, grit his teeth and ravaged her, eliciting more outcries from the woman, finally pushed over the edge, a bone-shattering orgasm ripping through him.

They both collapsed in a shivering, satisfied pile, made dizzy with pleasure. Before they passed out, Johnny gathered Usagi to him, then fell asleep.


	3. Human Johnny x Rose 1 M

**A/N: This is human!Johnny and Rose Thornz from the fic, **_**A Rose With Its Thornz **_**in the rated T section. Thanks for reading these, guys! I hope you like reading them as much as i enjoy writing them! Looooove! *hugs***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Johnny rapped on Rose's door gently, peeking in to see if she was awake. "Rose?"

Rose was sitting on her bed, looking down at the floor dubiously, as though it would open up and swallow her, the way it had when she had fought Lou Cipher, their old manager who had turned out to be the Devil of Rock. She looked up at Johnny, her eyes wide at first, then softening as she saw who it was. "Hi Johnny. Come on," she said nervously. Their last encounter had left kind of a bad taste in her mouth. She had refused his kiss, fearing she would be like Casey.

But, after her encounter and handling of such with the Devil, she had begun to see things a little differently. Indeed, she was mulling over what she would say to Johnny. He smiled warmly at his friend. "Rose you did amazingly against Lou. I just - I wanted to thank you."

Rose looked up, a quizzical expression on her face. "Thank me? For what?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about saving our immortal souls?" Johnny chuckled. "I signed the contract without reading it. That was the _stupidest_ thing I've ever done, and because of it we were nearly damned forever." His expression darkened. "The thought of you, as one of his _concubines_, I..." He trailed off, balling his hands into fists, his face setting firm in an expression of anger.

Rose stood and walked up to Johnny, resting a hand against his forearm, then sliding it down his wrist and gathering his larger hand into her delicate ones, clutching it to her. "Johnny, it's okay. I won. We're safe."

Johnny watched her gather his hand up to her and allowed her to do it, watching, mesmerized. He spoke despite this with clear eloquence. "I know we are. The thought of it still, I-" He shook a little with rage, then took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose looked up at Johnny, pulled his hand up to her mouth and gently pressed her lips to the backs of the fingers. "It's okay, Johnny. Really."

Shocked by the gentleness of her lips pressed to his hand, he was frozen in place. Add to that the fact that she had been completely understanding of his jealousy and he was completely subjugated by the young guitar player. Rose then brought his hand to her cheek and rubbed her cheek against his palm, smiling smally at him.

Johnny started to blush. "Rose, I- What are you-?" He didn't dare remove his hand, didn't want to offend Rose, but he was confused. Didn't she reject him just a couple days ago? But, the touch of her skin felt so smooth, so soft.

Oh, he was a bad, bad man.

rose began to blush, too, seeing Johnny's initial reaction to her wordless acceptance of him. Still, she felt words were necessary. "Looking at the possibility of spending eternity in Hell with the Devil gave me some perspective. I realized, Casey would never, ever stand up for you guys like I did. I'm nothing like her, and I never could be."

"No," Johnny murmured dumbly, "You could never be like Casey." Something in Johnny's brain clicked. He stepped closer to Rose, his other hand coming up and cupping her other cheek. "You could never. Be like Casey," he reiterated, his lips so close to hers. He shivered inwardly. "So... about that kiss..." He looked into her eyes, pleading silently with her.

Rose trembled when Johnny came close to her, her lids heavy on her eyes. She looked up to him and nodded invisibly, though Johnny felt the movement. "Okay," she whispered.

Exhaling in relief, Johnny tenderly pressed his lips to Rose's. His kiss was one of reverence. Not only did he like Rose very much, he respected her, especially after she shredded her way through Hell to get the band their souls back.

Rose raised her hand to touch Johnny's wrist, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips touched. Her heart leapt. Soft though the kiss was, it was searing. So much emotion that had passed between them in months past and finally their lips met.

He pulled away entirely too soon, shivering invisibly, looking to her to find signs ot resistance or reluctance. She smiled shyly up at him, her eyes soft and smile welcoming. With a slight gasp of surprise, Johnny felt her lips pressed to his again, though this time it was her doing. She tilted her head slightly and deepened the kiss, parting her lips and timidly testing her tongue against his lips.

Johnny, shocked again, wrapped his arms around Rose and reciprocated, groaning lightly. He brushed his tongue to her lips, gentle with his motions, not wanting to scare Rose off by being too passionate too quickly. Rose had other plans, however, falling completely into his arms and touching her tongue to his.

This ignited both Johnny and Rose, and soon they were devouring each other, lost in the moment, shyness completely abandoned. They exchanged moans and groans, the tension between them finally broken and passion spilling forth.

Rose's hands came up and touched Johnny's neck, scratching lightly at his nape with her fingernails. Johnny shivered again, pulling away from the kiss only when he needed a breath, both of them panting softly, their foreheads touching and eyes closed as they caught their breath.

Even after they caught their breath, however, Johnny was still breathing heavily. Tasting Rose in such a way awakened something that had been dormant within him since Casey had left. He had become very turned on.

Rose gasped, looking up at Johnny, her eyes those of an anxious, but excited young woman who anticipated what was to come. And she did. She opened her mouth to speak. "Johnny, I..."

"Yeah, Rose?" Johnny murmured to her, the heat in her voice unmistakable.

"Johnny, I want you." Rose gasped after admitting it aloud. She felt exposed, like a bare wire.

Johnny smiled to Rose, turning a shade more red as he began to feel his groin stir at the mention of both his name and her desires. They lined up perfectly, in Johnny's opinion. As he began to harden, Johnny whispered, "I want you, too, Rose." He smiled at her, managing to be bold enough to look her in the eyes.

What he found was someone who was emerging from her shyness. It emboldened him further, and he smiled, bringing her down to her bed and lying her down gently. She went easily, her face flushed as thoughts sped through her mind of what they might do.

Johnny moved over her, slowly, giving her every opportunity to back out. But she welcomed him. She pulled him to her and smiled before resuming their ever-intensifying kiss. Johnny felt his cock swelling under his jeans and groaned, and before he could stop himself, he pressed and rotated his hips against Rose's.

Rose yelped. Johnny, horrified, broke off the kiss and gave her a look of utter apology. But when he saw her face, he saw a smile. he saw heavy-lidded eyes. He saw her becoming aroused. He relaxed in relief for a moment, before tensing back up as he realized _he_ had done this to her. _He_ had made her want him. This young, beautiful creature, and she wanted him.

"Rose," he murmured her name, brushing a hand against her lovely black hair. Rose groaned softly in response to hearing her name, and Johnny did it again. "Rose," he said with a little more heat behind it. She then parted her thighs and Johnny settled between them, his groin pressed flush against hers. He gasped at the suddenness of that act, and became suddenly painfully aware of the fact that she wore a mini skirt. As he pressed to her beneath that skirt, Johnny shuddered, desire beginning to make his vision fuzzy around the edges.

Arching her back and gasping at the sudden contact, Rose moaned softly, surprised at the surge of sensation just being pressed against Johnny made her feel. She planted one foot to the mattress, tilting herself just so that he pushed more fully against her, making her moan more urgently. Johnny, unable to stop himself, kissing Rose's neck hungrily, causing her to trn her head up and away so he had better access. She gasped from her own actions and what they made Johnny do. She felt his hardness pressing against her through her panties under her skirt, and it caused her to shudder heavily, to moan luxuriously. She felt heat pooling between her thighs and a certain wetness dampening the area as well. "Johnny," she keened, saying his name urgently.

Johnny shuddered. He drew back and kissed Rose gently. "Yeah Rose? I'm here."

She whimpered and looked up at him, her expression one of mixed anxiety and hunger. "Please, please..."

Johnny smiled and chuckled gently, brushing some of her hair back from her eyes. "Anything you want, love. I'm here."

Rose shuddered. "Undo your pants..." She asked shyly, but with decisiveness. She was nervous, yes, but she knew what she wanted. johnny, nodding carefully and not breaking eye contact from Rose, drew back and sat up on his knees, unbuckling his jeans, then undoing the button and zipper. He reached in, freeing his hot, hard cock, allowing it to sit in the open, waiting for Rose's reaction.

Once again, Rose shivered, looking at Johnny's eyes for along, lingering moment before she looked down at his member. She shuddered again, inviting him to assume his spot between her legs again. He eagerly moved to cover her body with his again, his now bare length pressing underneath her skirt and agaist her panties, which at this point had become very warm and damp. Johnny felt ice and fire on his skin and gasped as he pressed agains her. It caused him to rotate his hips, pushing against her opening through her panties. Rose gasped again, moaning shortly, parting her thighs for him. Johnny shuddered and groaned, kissing Rose's neck and cheek and lips fervently as he pushed again and again, simulating sex with her.

Rose's eyes fluttered open and she shivered, seeing Johnny acting this way. "Johnny, stop, stop." He paused, looking down at her, brow furrowed in worry. She smiled reassuringly. "Just... let me move these." She tugged at her all but useless panties and smiled.

Johnny's eyes flew open at the realization of Rose's statement and moved quickly, helping her out of that garment. They were both still clothed, simply with that barrier now gone.

They hung in this moment, staring each other in the eyes. Johnny felt magnetized to her gaze, falling forward and catching himself just so that his nose was touching Rose's, his whole body shuddering repeatedly. Rose parted her lips and started to breathe a little heavier, pressing one knee to Johnny's side, her warm wetness down below brushing torturously against his painfully hard cock. Johnny buckled slightly, devouring Rose in a desperate kiss, pushing against her opening, steadying the pressure, until he slipped between her folds.

Rose cried out at the first penetration, her body electric with sensations. Johnny groaned heatedly, keeping the pressure up, but staying steady so not to hurt Rose. He kissed her lips to swallow her outcries, both of them shaking and moaning into it. Johnny pressed flush against Rose, fully sheathed within her slick heat. Once she calmed down a bit, Johnny broke off the kiss to look down at her, smiling lovingly down at her. Rose smiled back at him, panting softly, squirming against her mattress.

Johnny began to move within her, slowly drawing out until just the tip held inside of her, then pushing back in. Rose whimpered, arching her back and tilting back her head, electricity running through her core and to her limbs and heart. Johnny nuzzled her cheek and neck with his nose, sighing raggedly as he pushed back into her. He repeated this action, slowly picking up the pace. With each of Rose's reactions, Johnny adjusted his technique. He hit a rhythm that seemed to work for her, eliciting a moan or an outcry from Rose with every other thrust.

Rose gasped sharply, then whispered shakily, "Harder." Johnny, growling in effort, began to pound into her harder. Her resulting screams of pleasure caused little black dots to line his vision. Soon, everything became a blur: Her cries, the sensations, the desire to cum, and more importantly the desire to bring her to climax was overwhelming. He held toghtly onto her and railing her with all the strength and speed he could muster.

Her screams filled the air, and Rose clung to Johnny as he moved. She whimpered, moaned, screamed. Her legs tensed against him, her toes curling with the effort. Her head fell back and she gasped for breath, howling in orgasm as Johnny's assault brings her over the edge.

Johnny gasped and his pupils contracted as her fluttering, pulsing sex milked his cock, and he came, grunting and panting raggedly, his teeth grit hard.

They collapsed to the mattress together, pantng and quivering, very lightly sweating. Rose smiled contentedly, but also shyly, kissing Johnny on the cheek. "Johnny?"

He stirred and raised his head to look at her. "Rose?"

"That was... whoa."

Johnny smirked lazily. "I agree." He kissed her chastely on the lips, then pulled free from her, rollong onto the mattress. He gathered Rose up in his arms and just laid there with her for a while.

His mind was blown. Rose really had wanted him.

Rose's mind was also blown. Johnny wanted her.

Just as she drifted off to sleep, Rose gave a contented smile.


	4. Warrior Johnny x Jenna 1 M

**A/N: warrior!Johnny with his drummer, Jenna.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had made it pretty easily in the music business. Jenna Hardman and Johnny Napalm's band had been together for many years, since Jenna was just a teenager, and that kind of time together forges the best sort of music.

"Great job, guys, we'll pick it up again tomorrow." They had been cutting an album, and for the last three days they had been laying down tracks. Their sound manager was highly pleased with the progress they'd made p to this point, and it was time to call it a night.

Exiting the recording studio, the guitar player and the bass player bade their farewells, leaving Jenna and Johnny alone. Jenna chuckles and smiled. "Alone at last." The 21-year-old woman and Johnny had been bantering and flirting back and forth for months.

"Hmm, indeed," the still very British man-demon smirked his trademark smile, placing a hand on Jenna's arm as he stood close to her. "Shame it's still in public." At her slight blush and semi-shy smile, Johnny laughed aloud, not a mocking sound, but an amused one. "Ahhh. Well, what say we get some food and bring it back to the hotel?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving." Jenna nodded and started towards the hotel. Along the way were a few fast food places, a teriyaki place or two, and a few others.

She took the lead, and as she walked away, her back to Johnny, the singer hung back and shuddered, whispering dangerously to himself, "So am I." He started to follow her, for a brief moment feeling as though he was stalking prey. Whenever she turned around to see him, however, he looked up and smiled, pretending to hang back.

Jenna was not stupid. SHe played at it, smiling when she faced him, smirking as she looked away. She swayed her hips on purpose, subtle, but knowing full well Johnny admired her form in this way. Neither of them admitted this to the other. It was an unspoken situational happenstance that both participated in, unaware the other had a clue.

"Catch up, Napalm, you're lagging!" She tried to rattle him, but her cheeky comments only served to fuel Johnny's fire. He did pick up the pace, striding up next to her, falling into line. While he believed she wasn't paying attention, he subtlely moved his hand over her back and down the curve of her ass, not ever truly touching, but tracing the air just over her curves.

How he wanted to feel her. Her warm, smooth skin. Watching her eyes as he made her squirm with his various ministrations. His eyes became half-lidded invountarily, his blood rushing through his veins at the mental images his cursed imagination conjured up. The edges of his fingertips barely grazed her back between the shoulder blades.

Jenna felt shock at the light touch. "Hey, what are you doing?" She breathed the question, half confused and half cautiously turned on.

"I just... I..." Johnny stopped walking, which prompted Jenna to do the same. She spun to face him directly, her gaze inquisitive. He met it with his own, smiling his demon smile, stepping slightly closer to Jenna as he towered over her. She did feel small in front of him, and her breath caught in her throat. "I think we should talk. In the hotel. Not here."

Jenna nibbled nervously on her lower lip, but could not hide her intrigue. "All right. If that is what you think is best," she drew out carefully. "I suppose we could find food later."

"Okay," Johnny grins slyly, his hand now resting on her back fully, encouraging her to go with him.

Going into Johnny's hotel room had never really been a problem for Jenna. They'd often come together for a bite to eat and shooting the breeze. It had been natural for them. Jenna was a bit unsure why tonight felt different. She felt her heart beating faster, her skin becoming warmer as they approached the door, 284, in a tucked away corner of their chosen hotel.

"Allow me." Johnny flourished and smirked, working the key card smoothly.

The door clicked open. With her own smile and a false, joking curtsey, Jenna spoke, "Thank you kindly, sir." She allowed herself to be guided in, Johnny placing hi shand on her again and leading her into the room.

As the door clicked shut, a breath passed Jenna's lips, silent. With barely a sound, Johnny had moved behind her, his hands on her upper arms. Jenna froze. She was unsure what to do. Was he going to move her out of the way, or push her along?

Then his chest and abdomen pressed gently to her back. His head bowed slightly, his lips next to Jenna's ear. His tone changed dramatically, his low tone almost a growl, a hiss. "Jenna," he began, "I can't stop thinking about you." His voice was dangerous, saturated with a need that had been growing and simmering for a long, long time.

"Johnny...?" Jenna blushed furiously, heart hammering in her ears.

Johnny shuddered when she said his name. Her uncertainty drove him wild, made her irresistable to him. His arms snaked around her form, pulling her back against his front. Jenna moulded to him, shivering, her head leaning back against the crook of his shoulder and neck. He took the opening, humming softly as his lips grazed against the skin of her neck and shoulder. He growled gently, nibbling at her ear before he whispered to her. "You are so beautiful. Stunning. Irresistable." As he spoke, he pulled her harder against him. "I want you. I've wanted you for so long." His hot breath against her ear made shocks run through Jenna's body.

Her mind got fuzzy around the edges. She tried to speak, but only succeeded in giving a weakened groan. He chuckled, his hands caressing her sides. Jenna shook her head slightly. "Johnny, I..."

"Mmmm?" Johnny drpped little nips and licks to the exposed skin behind her ear.

"I've..." She shudders and moans, her knees gone a little weak, causing Johnny to hold her toghtly to him and chuckle. She giggled a little, too. "Johnny, listen."

"I am," he let up slightly, though kept his arms around her, resting his forehead against the top of her head. "What's on your mind, love?"

She closed her eyes and gathered her courage. "I've never done this before."

Silence.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, I heard you," he spoke gently, barely above a whisper. He then turned her to face him, his bright yellow eyes burning into hers. "You're a-"

"Virgin. Yes." Jenna half-closed her eyes, bowed her head. "With the band and everything, the opportunity just never presented itself." She shrugged.

Johnny smiled, brushed his fingertips across her forehead, moving her bangs out of the way. "No need to explain. It's just, finding someone like you, so beautiful, so amazing, and over the age of 20 is a rarity, indeed." He bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. "But, i mean every syllable," he breathed to her. "I do want you. I do think about you, so much. And," he carefully worded his next set of words, "I truly believe, you want me, too."

Jenna stiffened as his lips met hers. Her fingernails scratched at his bare chest, the chain on his lock rattling with her touch. Restrained though the kiss was, it was loaded with promises. She looked up into Johnny's eyes, boring into her, almost as though he were attempting to protect her from his animal lust, while still making it clear he wanted her. Badly.

"I do want you," she spoke gently, nervously. "I just. I'm worried. What if it hurts? What if I'm no good? What if-"

"Shh, love." Johnny pressed a finger to her lips. "If you want this, if you really do want me to be your first, I can be gentle."

Jenna thought frantically for the words. "I know." She caught herself staring at his lock and chain, the muscled chest that lie beneath, the leather studded vest and his spiked collar. Her heart pounded, and she looked up at him. His gaze was penetrating, waiting patiently for an answer, while simultaneously urging her to go on.

Her hands began to roam over Johnny's torso, her delicate fingers brushing over his skin, in some places causing his abs to tighten, his breath to hitch. "I want you," she finally answered, "to show me. What it's like."

Johnny groaned heatedly, swept Jenna up into a warm embrace, caressing her lips with his, a reverent, loving act. All of the flirting, the cat-and-mouse games, the hunt, and it came to this: This restrained, controlled, gentle touch of his lips on hers.

It did not remain so, and with a sudden surge of passion, both Jenna and Johnny deepened the kiss, their bodies pressing together, writhing, hands all over each other. Jenna moaned and parted her lips, and Johnny greedily took the opening, his tongue sliding against Jenna's. Hes bconscious took hold, and she parted her thighs, bringing Johnny's knee up and nestled snug against her groin, flexing and firmly rubbing against her there. Jenna whimpered, shuddering hard in Johnny's grasp. She moved with his grinding, feeling her crotch get warmer, a sense of pure desire ripping through her system.

She felt a growing hardness pressing against her thigh, and she gasped, breaking the kiss with Johnny and searching his eyes. Was this normal? Johnny's reassuring smile and light touch of his fingertips on her cheek relaxed her, and she smiled again.

"Ah, hang on," he said, smirking. He looked into her eyes as he tugged at the edge of her shirt, slowly drawing it up, to see if he met with resistance. When he did not, he pulled thetee shirt up and over her head, letting the garmet fall to the floor. His eyes stayed on hers as his big hands enveloped her sides, holding her rib cage, the crook of his hand and curve of his thumb moving to support her breasts. "Gods, you're gorgeous," he growled softly, letting his hands gently run up and down her sides, his fingers gradually grazing her breasts. He still watched for signs of resistance as he unclasped her bra. He didn't remove it, rather let it either fall away, or have Jenna catch it.

She didn't. She smiled, slightly shy, her cheeks tinged pink. She shivered slightly in anticipation. "Please. Don't stop touching me." She rested her hands against his forearms, lacing her fingers with his spikes. "Show me more," she breathed, pressing her bare chest to his.

Johnny growled, his gentleness faltering just a moment. How badly she wanted him! It mirrored his own longing, and that served only to fuel his desire. "Fuck, Jenna," he seethed, his hips bucking at her begging, his hardness twitching slightly with anticipation beneath his jeans. His eyes finally wandered, and seeing the lovely breasts beneath his fingers, he shuddered heavily with lust. He did catch the animalistic smirk she gave him when he said "fuck," and stored that image away in the back of his mind.

He then set her on the mattress, and as she sat down she kicked off her sneakers, laid back and scooted so she was properly lying down, head on the pillow, feet toward the end of the bed. Johnny's fingers slid between the skin of her hips and the cloth of her panties and jeans, tugging down on them. With a little help from Jenna, he slipped her out of those in a few seconds.

Seeing her lying naked on the bed before him brought on the urge to succumb to his baser instincts, to ravage her and make her his. All in good time. He smiled to her, easing what little shyness she might have had, and any self-consciousness she might experience. He placed a hand gently on her belly as he leaned down to kiss her again, moulding his lips to hers, groaning appreciatively as she reciporcated the kiss. While he distracted her with the sensuous, intimate kiss, his hand slid down, ghosting down her form, resting gently against her thighs. He pressed lightly at them, coaxing them open, which she obeyed.

He teased her then, his fingertips brushing against her sensitive skin of inner thigh, slowly tracing circles, the motion bringing the tuches closer and closer to her apex. At first contact, she stiffened and gasped, breaking the kiss with Johnny. Moving his head down then, he gently licked at her nipples, slowly, the teasing against her crotch becoming a steady pressure. "It isn't too late," he growled toJenna, his fingers massaging up and down the outside of her sex. "We can still stop."

Jenna whimpered and arched against his ministrations. Her nervousness took a back seat to lust, and when he spoke she closed her eyes and growled as well. "I don't want to stop," she said with no question. As Johnny let one fingertip trip over her clit, she sucked in a breath between grit teeth and bucked her hips. "Gods, Johnny," she snarled.

"How does it feel?" Johnny asked, letting his fingertips graze over her clit again and again. All Jenna could do was moan slightly, not trusting herself to speak, afraid her small voice would come out as a squeak. Johnny chuckled appreciatively. "Good." _Because I've got something better_, he thought to himself, smirking. He withdrew his hands from her body and moved down, resting his body between her legs, his arms hooking under her knees and lying at level with her pussy. He looked up to meet Jenna's gaze, and when she did not protest, he let his tongue dart out and strike her clit again. She jerked and gasped again, though with his hold on her legs, she did not move far. With a wicked smirk, he pressed his face down, lavishing her sex with his tongue, along the length of her slit, up to her clit again and circling it.

Jenna froze, holding still, willing herself not to buck or twist. She did writhe a bit, unable to help herself in that regard. She began to breathe more quickly. Johnny, latching onto her clit and nibbling gently, caused her to cry out in pleasure, every nerve set on fire.

Just as she thought things couldn't possibly feel better than this, she felt a single digit pressing to her opening. She gasped and squirmed slightly. She wanted this. She was desperate for it. But to her disappointment, he only sunk in to the first knuckle, teasing her, rubbing along the opening. With a suddenness she didn't expect, she felt electricity shock through her spine and limbs, and felt her back rise off the bed as she came to climax, screaming out with wild abaondon as she thrashed from the sensations.

Johnny chuckled and smiled pridefully, drawing himself up and crawling over Jenna's still-squirming form. He settled against her, him still clothed, nibbling at her neck, pressing his groin flush to hers, letting her ride her orgasm by rubbing her sex against his tightening bulge. Johnny grit his teeth at the sensation, shuddering heavily, his eyes heavy-lidded. "How was that?" He asked her, giving light kisses and nips to her neck and collarbone.

"Oh, my Gods, Johnny," she moaned, clearly in a daze. She did bring herself back around, her eyes focusing. She saw Johnny gritting his teeth, felt his hardness through his jeans pressed to her slit. "Do it," she said with a slight snarl in her voice. "I've waited 21 years for this. Do it. I want you to do it."

Johnny smirked and chuckled, though it was apparent it was taking a great deal of self-control to not give her request right away. He did lean over, undo his jeans and pull his cock out of the pants. "Last chance," he said huskily.

"Do it."

A moment hung in the air as Johnny pressed the tip of his cock to her etrance, rubbing it slowly up and down the slit, getting himself moist with her juices. He then held still, pushing himself forward, slowly, painstakingly, making sure not to hurt Jenna.

She gasped sharply and he sucked a breath in as the tip penetrated her. Johnny closed his eyes and panted softly, trying very had not to surge forward and just take her. Jenna trembled under Johnny, anticipating the pain, waiting for it. He held position, leaning down to kiss her tenderly, first her lips, then the column of her throat. As she tilted her head back, her mouth fell open, jaw slack, Johnny pushing a little deeper into her virgin sex. He was met with resistance, and having heard what it means, did everything in his power to distract her from the next sensation.

As he pushed past her barrier, she cried out, a sob of agony, the shock of the very second her virginity was taken by Johnny overwhelming her. Johnny, unable to distract her with tenderness, opted then to go the opposite way. He bit her, pressing his fangs to the crook of her neck and shoulder, growling posessively as he pushed on, slowly, agonizingly, pausing every now and again so she could get used to his cock inside of her.

After a few minutes, he was buried to the hilt, and as he stopped pushing, he drew his head back and moaned heavily, shuddering. "Gods, this is so tight," he couldn't stop himself from saying. It felt like his cock was going to be crushed by the tightness of Jenna's sex. He broke out in a sheen of sweat, the realization of what's happening dawning on him. He looked Jenna in the eyes, concern, pride, humbleness and posession all in some way present in his gaze. "Are you alright, love?"

Jenna whimpered, the pain from her barrier being broken soon replaced by the throbbing she felt as his entire cock nestled within her. "S-slowly, slowly, please," she requested, trying not to beg. She wanted, needed him to move. And move he did, slowly, just an inch out before pressing back in again. Then two inches. Then three, and so on, until he could pull out until the tip was just in her, and he was able to slide back in without hurting her.

Her sobs and outcries became impassioned moans of varying volume and pitch. She pressed her knees to his sides, encouraging him to go faster. Soon, she felt like she could take anything.

She glowered up at Johnny, lust overtaking her mannerisms. "Come on, Johnny," she purred, "Faster. Harder."

Hesitant, Johnny began to pick up the pace. He was rewarded with appreciative moans, which spurred him on. In his core and limbs, he felt his climax rapidly approaching, and snarled to keep it at bay. He slid harder into her, and her volume increased, moans becoming passionate cries. She thrashed beneath him, and fluttering pulses caused Johnny to growl aloud. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK" Johnny was unable to cut off all words he wanted to say, and as her full foce orgasm clamped her walls down on his shaft, he broke.

Her tightening pussy made Johnny's cock pulse hard with climax, which in turn caused Jenna to scream at a higher pitch, and so on until both were spent. Johnny collapsed on top of Jenna, holding himself up only by his elbows, his forehead bowed against her shoulder. Jenna continued to moan for a few moments. When she calmed finally, Johnny pulled himself out of her slowly, grunting as he pulled out fully. The small amount of red to come out was not much, and so he chose not to worry about it or even mention it. Instead, he sighed contentedly, moving to curl up with Jenna, who seemed to be in a daze, shocked by the event. He ran his hand up and down her side and hip gently, nuzzling his nose into her hair, closing his eyes and pulling a blanket over the both of them. He waited for enna to fall asleep before he allowed himself to doze, then finally succumb to sleep.


End file.
